battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Version 8.2 Update (Japanese Version)
Version 8.2 for Nyanko Daisensou was released on January 17th, 2019. Cats * Added 6 New Units: :* Wonder MOMOCO, The Dynamites Legend Rare, anti-red/black/angel, 100% freeze (on first hit only), 100% chance of level 8 wave (again first hit only), wave immune, area attack. :* Sakura Matou, Fate/Stay Night Uber, Resists Black, Alien and Zombie enemies, immunity to waves, zombie killer, area attack. :* Saber the Cat, Fate/Stay Night Special, Strong against Floating, area attacks, immune to all debuffs/statuses and waves. :* Shirou the Cat, Strong against Black enemies. :* Archer the Cat, Long Distance attacks, immunity to waves. :* Rider the Cat, Chance to freeze Angel. :* Kotomine & Gilgamesh Cats, Weaken Zombie enemies, strengthen, zombie killer. * Added 5 New True Forms: ** Sarukani: +HP, +Resist Weaken ** Fencer Cat: +HP, +ATK, -ATK Animation ** Drumcorps Cat: +HP, +ATK, +Multi-Hit, +Speed, +Weaken% ** Neko Sakura: +HP, +Knockback Chance ** Neko Saber: +HP, +Resist Weaken, +Resist Freeze, +Resist Slow, +Resist Knockback, +Resist Shockwave, +Resist Warp, +Resist Curse * Added Talents for 9 Cat Units: Rare = *Swordsman Cat: **Anti-angel **Resist Weaken **Increase HP **Increase ATK **Decrease Recharge *Mer-Cat: **Critical Hit chance **Resist Shockwave **Survive Lethal Strike **Increase HP **Increase ATK *Thief Cat **Zombie Killer **Strengthen **Increase HP **Increase ATK **Increase Speed |-| Super Rare = *Sushi Cat: **Resist Slow **Resist Freeze **Increase HP **Increase ATK **Decrease Cost *Weightlifter Cat: **Slow chance **Shockwave chance **Decrease Cost **Increase HP **Increase ATK *Juliet Cat: **Increase Freeze duration **Resist Knockback **Increase HP **Increase ATK **Increase Speed |-| Uber Rare = The Dyanmites: *Ice Cat: **Survive Lethal Strike **Immune to Curse **Resist Slow **Increase HP **Increase ATK Dragon Emperors: *Vars: **Anti-relic **Immune to Curse **Increase Knockback chance **Increase HP **Increase ATK Dark Heroes: *Mekako Saionji : **Knockback chance **Weaken chance **Survival Lethal Strike **Increase HP **Increase ATK Enemies * Added 1 New Enemy: ** Variety Bears for March Lucky Ticket G stage. Stages * Added 1 new Uncanny Legends sub-chapter: ? * Added 4-star for Above & Below * Added awakening stage for Drumcorps Cat * Added March Lucky Ticket G stage * Fate Stay Night collaboration Dojo. * Treasure chance up/Outbreak appearance: clicking the notification will bring you to the stage in question. Gamatoto *Gamatoto and his assistants returning from an expedition can now be skipped. *2 new Gamatoto areas. One drops rare and super rare catseyes, the others special and uber rare catseyes. Misc. * Added new User Rank reward (10500 and 11000) * Upon completing a subchapter/one off stage/ sequence of stages for the first time, you get Leadership - represented by a flag - to refill your energy when you wish. Replaces automatic energy refilling. * The cat cannon can now be changed in the loudout screen. * The icon for the Membership card can now be changed; You can change the icon by tapping the cat's icon and change it to any cat that you have Source code https://github.com/DarkenedXavier/The-Battle-Cats-8.2 Reference * https://forum.gamer.com.tw/C.php?bsn=23772&snA=14536&tnum=4 * https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/agszxb/announcement_bcjp_82_is_out/ Category:Versions